


The Love We Bake

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: A little holiday baking turns into a conversation about family.





	The Love We Bake

“How’s the chocolate coming along?” you ask looking at Kandomere.  
“It’s almost melted,” he replies, stirring it with a spoon.  
Spreading out the mold trays, you then place a potholder down on the counter. Walking over to Kandomere who’s still stirring the chocolate, you eagerly peer around him at the glass bowl sitting on top of the pot of boiling water.   
He glances at you amused, “It’ll melt when it melts you just have to be patient.”  
“I know,” you say wrapping your arms around him and hugging him from behind. Resting your head on his back you close your eyes, listening to the sound of him stirring.  
“Hm?”  
You open your eyes, “What?” you ask hopeful.  
“I think it’s done,” he says glancing over his shoulder at you.   
Excitedly you let go of him and grab the teaspoon and begin pouring some peppermint extract in it. Kandomere carefully removes the pot from the stove turning it off and placing the pot on the potholder you had prepared for him. You pour the peppermint oil into the chocolate and he stirs it in, making sure that it’s thoroughly mixed together. Then the two of you together take some spoons and begin filling the little Christmas tree shaped molds. 

Once all the molds are filled you lick some of the remaining chocolate off of your spoon.   
“Mmm this is good,” you say.  
Kandomere looks at you askance.   
“Oh come on try it,” you say.   
He still looks a little skeptical.  
“The spoons aren’t going back in the bowl and besides…what great chef doesn’t taste their work,” you say.  
You seem to have won him over with that, because he raises his own spoon to his mouth and licks some of the chocolate off of it. Upon tasting it he makes a satisfied sound and you smirk at him.   
He looks at you, “It is good,” he relents.   
“But you know what would make it even better,” he says.  
You think for a moment, then snapping your fingers you say, “If it was drizzled in-“  
“White chocolate,” you both say.   
Putting your spoons in the sink you go and take down the package of white chocolate, while Kandomere refills the pot with water and places it back on the stove. You put some of the white chocolate into a new glass bowl and then hand it to Kandomere who sets it in the pot. You lean your back against the island and look over all the sweets spread out on it.   
“What should we make next?” you ask.  
“Well, we could make some gingerbread elves,” he says moving to lean on the kitchen sink opposite you.   
You frown at him, knitting your brows together, “You mean gingerbread men.”  
He shakes his head, “No, I’m pretty sure they’re gingerbread elves,” he chimes.  
“Darling, they’re gingerbread men,” you state flatly.  
He shakes his head again.  
“What would gingerbread elves even look like? Do you give them little ears and little icing pointed teeth and blue candy eyes? Do you give them a three-piece icing suit? Like?” you question throwing your hands up.   
He crosses his arms and sighs, “Look in my household growing up-“  
“Your elven household,” you interrupt raising your chin.  
He pauses and seems to consider that for a moment. Uncrossing his arms he reaches out, and places his hands on your hips. He starts to pull you towards him and you let him albeit a little begrudgingly. The elf wraps his arms around you and presses you close to his chest. Placing your hands on his chest you look up at him.  
“In my household growing up,” he continues, his voice gentle.  
“We always made gingerbread…people together as a family.”  
“You consider me your family?” you ask quietly.  
“I do, do you not think of me as yours?” he asks.  
“Of course I do,” you say, reaching a hand up to cup his face.   
“You know I love you.”   
He smiles and takes your hand in his, “Tell you what I’ll make a gingerbread elf,” he says kissing your fingertips. You roll your eyes a bit. “You make a gingerbread woman and then maybe together… we can make a couple of gingerbread half-elves,” he says.  
Your eyes widen, “You’d… you’d really want to?” you ask tears welling up in your eyes. He nods.   
“I would love to,” you say.  
You both lean in and kiss each other.   
When you finally pull away, “I don’t want to eat the cookie children though,” you say. He shakes his head, “Yeah, we don’t have to.”


End file.
